ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Dyb Devlin
Dyb DevlinMarsha (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Devil to Pay" (1987) (DVD ts. 5:15-5:25). Time Life Entertainment. Marsha says: "But before we start the fun, let's all welcome the emcee of Race the Devil, Dyb Devlin!" is a game show host that ran a short lived show called "Raise the Devil" (known in the spirit world as "You Bet Your Afterlife"). History Dyb Devlin ran a newspaper ad for a new game show that Ray Stantz and Winston Zeddemore decided they wanted to play, after months of watching other game shows and Peter dragging them to auditions. Ray and Winston won the auditions and answered every question, which all turned out to be related to the Devil and his minions.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Devil to Pay" (1987) (DVD ts. 7:57-8:00). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Peter, did you notice how all the questions related to the Devil and his minions?" After they signed a contract, before midnight, with Dyb Devlin, Egon Spengler figured out that Dyb is a dybbuk, an evil spirit. The contract they signed made it so if they lose the game, they lose their souls as well. Dyb was a minor demon who was frustrated with wasting his potential and believed securing the souls of the Ghostbusters would gain him a promotion in the demon hierarchy.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Devil to Pay" (1987) (DVD ts. 9:42-9:46). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Actually Winston, Dyb is a minor demon, not the Devil per say."Dyb Devlin (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Devil to Pay" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:08-14:11). Time Life Entertainment. Dyb says: "I'm tired of being a minor demon. I'm wasting my potential!" After the Ghostbusters won, Dyb proved to be a sore loser and tried to kill them anyway. They used the giant roulette steel ball that was meant to kill them to destroy the surrounding area. Still in his plane of existence, Peter Venkman convinced Dyb to honor the contract, an all expenses paid vacation to Tahiti and three tons of deviled ham. Personality Dyb Devlin is a raging egotist that is only interested in gaining power and rank. He is also not above contradicting rules and doing anything to keep the Ghostbusters from winning, even trying to scare them with an illusion of Samhain and trying to kill them anyway when they manage to win. Trivia *Dyb Devlin's name is a reference to his true nature. Dyb refers to dybbuk, which he is. Devlin is the Irish name derived from the word "devil."Egon Spengler, Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Devil to Pay" (1987) (DVD ts. 09:10-09:20). Time Life Entertainment. *On page two of Ghostbusters Issue #1, Dyb makes a non-canon cameo as a stage manager of "The Ja'nine Show." *On page 17 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3, Dyb makes a non-canon cameo in an ad for and his trip to Tahiti prize. Appearance The Real Ghostbusters *"The Devil to Pay" References Gallery Collages DibDevlininTheDeviltoPayepisodeCollage.png Primary Canon DibDevlin02.jpg|Human Form DibDevlin03.jpg DibDevlin04.jpg DibDevlin05.jpg DibDevlin06.jpg DibDevlin07.jpg DibDevlin08.jpg DibDevlin09.jpg DibDevlin10.jpg|Revealing True Form DibDevlin11.jpg|True Form DibDevlin12.jpg DibDevlin13.jpg DibDevlin14.jpg DibDevlin15.jpg DibDevlin16.jpg DibDevlin17.jpg|Holding up the deal Secondary Canon DibDevlinIssueOneOngoing.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #1 DibDevlinIDW2-3.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3 Category:RGB Characters Category:Ghosts